


With Clenched Fists

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-22
Updated: 2010-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No man can think clearly when his fists are clenched.  ~George Jean Nathan</p><p>For two inception_kink prompts: <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/inception_kink/11005.html?thread=22319613#t22319613">Angry, angry hatesex. Bonus points if it's the first time any of them have hooked up with each other.</a> The second prompt is <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/inception_kink/11005.html?thread=22645501#t22645501">Ariadne slaps Arthur's face in front of the entire team. After this, she leaves the warehouse with wet eyes.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	With Clenched Fists

Everything had gone horridly wrong for this job, and there was no one particular place to point the blame. The extractor that Cobb had recommended was dead now, his brains splattered across the room the subject had been in. Ariadne had been the one to watch over the sleeping bodies, and she had tussled with the subject's bodyguard and managed to bring him to the ground. His gun had gone off, killing the extractor before the time had run out and drawing the attention of more bodyguards. Ariadne elbowed the first in the throat, and used his gun to shoot the incoming guards. She had done the best she could, and the others had to scramble around on the second level to pick up the slack left behind. Yusuf had been the first dreamer, at least, so the entire scheme hadn't collapsed immediately. Ariadne started the music to coordinate the kicks, and all hell had broken loose as soon as Yusuf, Arthur and Eames awoke to find their extractor dead as well as three other bodyguards. It didn't matter that Ariadne had the start of a black eye and finger-shaped welts visible above the scarf around her throat. Arthur had shouted at her the entire ride back to the warehouse.

"Oh, leave her alone," Yusuf said finally as he parked their van. "There was nothing else that could have been done."

Eames swore a black streak as he stalked into the warehouse. "We'd never worked with him before, but it could all still be tied back to us somehow."

"I wiped down everything," Arthur said in a tight voice. "If _someone_ hadn't gotten trigger happy, there would've been less to clean up."

"He was going to kill you all," Ariadne cried, entire body taut. She was agitated, pacing with jerky steps. "Should I have just let him shoot you?"

"You should have done a better job in the first place! You're not some college schoolgirl anymore! This is the real world, Ariadne, and we could've all been killed because of you!"

Ariadne slapped him full across the face, unable to stop herself. Eyes swimming with tears, she bolted from the warehouse.

Yusuf glared at Arthur. "Fucking hell, man. That was going too far, and you know it." He ran after her, calling her name.

"Bloody wanker," Eames growled at Arthur, pointing at his face angrily. "You lose us Ariadne and we're out the best architect in the business. Then we're really up shit creek for jobs."

"Fuck you, asshole," Arthur snarled, lips drawn back. "You're the one that insisted we could use her to keep watch."

"You're the one that should've known he'd have more backup than the shit for brains we took care of!"

Arthur shoved Eames in the chest. "I did my job! I had my part under control!"

"Obviously not, _darling,"_ Eames snarled, stressing the endearment that Arthur hated so much. Arthur shoved him again, much harder this time, so Eames took a swing and connected with Arthur's jaw.

In the meantime, Yusuf had caught up with Ariadne, who was angrily wiping at her face. "Come on, they're not worth getting upset over, Ariadne," he said, stopping her. "Look, we're all just a bit keyed up right now. They'll calm down and get over it in a little while. This thing happens from time to time. It's just bluster, you know. They don't really mean it."

"Yes, they did," Ariadne sniffed. "And I know I haven't worked with the rest of you that long..."

"No," Yusuf said firmly, grasping her arms. "What happened today could have happened to anyone at any time. There's no excuse for what they said other than they're just pissed off and utter assholes." Ariadne smiled slightly. "There you are. I'm heading home. Wanna go get something to eat and unwind a bit?"

Ariadne sniffled and shook her head. "No, I'm okay. Besides, I'm going to have a huge shiner. I wouldn't want anyone to think you did this to me."

Yusuf winced. "Didn't think of that one. Give me a call if you want to talk, okay? I'm here to listen."

"I will, thanks."

Ariadne kept the smile on her face until Yusuf was out of sight. It slid off and her face felt stiff. Goddammit, this was _not_ her fault and the ungrateful bastard didn't even thank her for saving his life. She turned around and marched right back into the warehouse, startled at the sight of Arthur and Eames punching the everliving shit out of each other, hurling insults left and right. "Have you both lost your goddamn minds?!" she shouted, rushing forward.

Eames pulled Arthur down over his knee, catching him in the solar plexus. The breath rushed out of him, and he flopped as he tried to catch his breath. Eames gave a triumphant grunt, but then Arthur grabbed his thigh and pulled, offsetting his balance. Eames crashed headlong into Ariadne, knocking her to the floor beneath him. Snarling, Eames turned and hit Arthur again, catching him in the face. "Fucking bastard," he spat, grasping hold of Arthur's shoulders. He slammed Arthur down into the floor. "This is _not okay,_ goddamn you."

Ariadne squeaked in shock as Eames' mouth crashed down over Arthur's, his hair caught up in a tight fist. "You've both gone insane," she said, shaking her head as she pushed herself up to a seated position. "I'm working with freakin' crazy people!"

Arthur reached out and grasped her ankle, pulling her closer as Eames broke the angry kiss. "You're not going anywhere," he hissed. "If you hadn't done that..."

"You'd be dead and your brains would be on that wall, too," Ariadne hissed, kicking off his grip. She shoved Eames aside and lowered her face just in front of his. "Look at this! Do you honestly believe I _let_ that asshole shoot him? Do you honestly believe I _let_ anything happen?" Arthur opened his mouth to answer and she covered his mouth with her hand in anger. "Fuck you, Arthur. Just... Fuck you!"

"Good plan," Eames growled, and he pulled Ariadne back and away from Arthur. He spun her around and devoured her mouth whole, pulling at her clothes and the scarf at her neck.

Arthur sat up and gave Eames a shove. "I didn't mean it that way, okay?" he said to Ariadne, reaching out to cradle her head. She slapped his hand away in irritation, not realizing how disheveled she really was. He pulled her closer and kissed her himself, tongue sliding past slack lips. She pushed at his chest, sliding his vest the rest of the way off. Some of the buttons to the vest and shirt had come off or undone in the fight with Eames, so it was easy enough to get it off of him. Ariadne pulled back once she realized what she was doing, looking at Arthur in shock. What the hell?

Eames grasped Arthur by the back of his head and pulled it back, forcing Arthur to look up at him. Arthur grabbed hold of Eames' shirt for balance as his mouth was seized in an angry kiss, ripping it from Eames' shoulders. Arthur's fingers slid past Eames' belt and brushed against his burgeoning erection, making Eames groan. "Get his trousers," Eames growled against Arthur's mouth, and Ariadne startled at the sound. Not understanding completely why she was doing it, Ariadne unbuckled Arthur's belt and undid his pants, then pulled them off and tossed them somewhere behind her. Arthur was starting to harden as she looked, and Ariadne grasped his cock in a tight grip. Arthur jerked his hips at the contact, groaning into Eames' mouth. Ariadne licked her lips as she looked at them, her heart pounding for a completely different reason now.

"You owe me a shirt," Eames said, pulling away from Arthur's swollen lips. He let go of Arthur's hair and let him slide to the floor.

"You wear cheap shit anyway," Arthur snarked.

"Just for that, I'm going to fuck that dirty mouth of yours," Eames growled, stripping the rest of the way.

Ariadne made some kind of desperate noise, drawing Arthur's attention back to her. "You're wearing too many clothes," he gasped, eyes blown wide and lips parted.

She had to be just as crazy as they were. This is what she got for not going back to school.

It was short work to get out of the rest of her clothes, and she was already damp. She raked her nails along the insides of Arthur's thighs and then sank down on top of him. He groaned and shifted his hips into hers. "God, that feels so good," he groaned, reaching for her. "Fuck me hard." Ariadne batted his hands away from her, making Eames laugh. He prodded Arthur's lips with the tip of his cock, and Arthur swallowed him down. He sucked on Eames as Ariadne rode him hard, her breath coming in short pants. Even after she came once, making Arthur groan at the feel of her around him, she kept going. She wanted him to feel as used as she had felt, and there was still a part of her that wanted to punch him, too.

Eames pulled out of Arthur's mouth with a grunt and grasped Ariadne's arm. "Is he close?"

"I don't know," she gasped, head thrown back. "But I am."

He pulled her off of Arthur, and she squealed in protest. "I'm not done!"

"I'll make you come," he growled into her ear, making her shiver. Eames pushed her onto her back and slammed into her hard, making her cry out in pleasure as she came. "Fuck, yeah," he groaned, moving fast against her. "You like it, don't you? You like having me inside you? You want it hard and fast?"

"God, yes," Ariadne moaned, arching into him. She ran her nails down his legs, leaving welts behind. "Harder, Eames. Make me come so hard I can't breathe."

"For you, love," he panted, moving faster inside her. "So fucking good," he growled, cupping a breast in one hand and squeezing tight. She mewled and writhed beneath him prettily, and Eames was practically salivating. "You feel so good, so hot and wet and slick. I wanna make you scream," he gasped. "Like that," he growled when she made a high, desperate whining noise. He shifted his hips and locked eyes with hers. "Do that again."

Eames could see Arthur wipe at his mouth with the back of his hand and slide to a kneeling position, watching them. "Ready to play nice, darling?" he taunted, looking over his shoulder and smirking at Arthur. "Maybe I'll give you another taste."

Arthur grabbed Eames by the hair at the back of his head and kissed him hard, teeth knocking into each other. He moved to shove his fingers into Eames, making him groan at the sensation of being stretched. "How about I fuck you while you fuck her? Show you how it's really done?"

"You haven't the balls," Eames scoffed.

Arthur slid another finger into him, his other hand tight on Eames' hip. "Say that again, I dare you," he growled. "Go on," he insisted, moving his fingers fast inside of Eames. The forger could only make an incoherent sound low in his throat.

Ariadne made a mewling noise of protest as Eames' rhythm stuttered, and she moved beneath him restlessly. "More," she gasped. "Harder, Eames," she demanded, arching up and thrusting against him. Arthur moved to thrust hard into Eames, stretching him uncomfortably and making him groan in pain. The move pushed Eames harder into Ariadne, making her howl in pleasure. Eames shifted against Arthur, moving back and forth above Ariadne, who writhed and gasped as she approached another orgasm. Arthur tucked his head against Eames' shoulder and bit down hard as he came suddenly. Eames pushed forward to try to slide away from Arthur, grinding hard into Ariadne. She cried out, her entire body tightening, making Eames spill into her.

They fell into a tangled, sweaty, sticky mess. "Sodding hell," Eames groaned, feeling stretched out and uncomfortable in places. "Whose idea was this again?"

"Hers," Arthur groaned, reaching out to grasp Ariadne around the waist. "A good one, though."

She pushed his hand off of her. "I'm still mad at you," she said, effect ruined by her gasps for breath.

Arthur propped himself up on one elbow and traced the curve of her blackened cheek lightly with the fingers of his other hand. "I'm sorry, Ariadne," he said quietly. "I shouldn't have said those things to you."

"No, you shouldn't have."

"You were an angry, miserable fuck," Eames chimed in before Arthur could respond. "Did you get it out of your system, then?"

Arthur frowned at the both of them. "It was my fault things went so badly. I'm sorry."

Ariadne pushed him, upsetting his balance. Arthur crashed to the floor and she pushed herself up to hover over him. "Just shut up, okay? You couldn't have known it would happen. You couldn't predict everything. We all did the best we could, okay?"

The breath left Arthur in a rush. "I should've been better than that."

"We all should've been," Ariadne answered softly.

Eames moved to sit beside them, legs stretched out next to Arthur's. "We need to learn for next time, that's all." He looked at the other two darkly. "Assuming we all still want to work together and not kill each other."

Ariadne realized suddenly their state of undress and blushed to the roots of her hair. "Oh, God," she whispered, eyes wide. "I can't believe we just did that."

Arthur cracked a smile. "It helped, I think."

"Bears repeating without the fisticuffs, probably," Eames said, wincing as he touched his face gingerly. He got up and started getting dressed. "You still owe me a shirt."

"Well, we're even," Arthur said, shaking his shirt at Eames. "You ruined this one."

Ariadne couldn't help but start to giggle even as she got dressed. "This is just ridiculous. You were nearly killing each other before, and now you're complaining about shirts?"

The two men looked at each other and then started to laugh as well. "Good to know some things never change," Arthur remarked. He turned toward Ariadne. "How about we walk you home? Just to make sure you get there okay?"

Ariadne took it as the peace offering it was. "All right." She gave them a look. "But you're not coming up to stay over."

"Of course not," Eames agreed, shrugging on his jacket. It covered the shredded remains of his shirt pretty well.

Arthur wound up making breakfast for the three of them in her kitchen the following morning.

The End


End file.
